Everything Has Changed
by ArtsyAmyStars
Summary: It's been seven years since Anng left, after the fall of the Fire Lord. Now he returns to see his friends for the first time in nearing a decade. What's changed, and will his true love become the biggest enemy of them all? R&R


**Hi! This is my second story, so please review and feel free to give constructive criticism, as I would love to improve my work. This is very much a story about love and how time changes things. I wrote this a little while ago, so I only hope it is still good. **

**Pretty much, Anng left the gang, for he felt he needed to come to terms with the world, as he had changed his beliefs and original up bringing. He decided he needed to go back to the raw basics of being a monk. **

**This story contains adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned this show and it's characters, but sadly I have no rights to them. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.s If you don't support Zutara, I encourage you to still read, but this is not a story for the lovers of Katara and Anng!**

* * *

><p><strong>It has been seven years after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. Avatar Anng left his friends without an explanation, leaving only a note saying that he was leaving and that they should not look for him. After seven years, Anng returns to Ba Seng Sei to search for his lost friends.<strong>

* * *

><p>Anng looked up at Ba Seng Sei, glistening in the distance. It was a night and the clouds rolled over the full moon, blocking most sources of light. He held a flame between his fingertips to light the way, strolling over the barren desert with a sense of purpose. He was pleased to see that after seven years they had cleared up the drill and the huge hole in the wall had been re plastered and fixed. Now that the drill was gone, there was no evidence left that there had ever been a hundred year war.<p>

Anng was surprised to see a new addition to the landscape. A large earth house sat perched, beside the gate to Ba Seng Sei. The golden earth kingdom symbol dangled from its rocky walls.

Anng sighed. So much had changed since he had left. He did not expect his friends to welcome him with open arms, as he had left them to rebuild a world all on their own. But he needed to be alone, even for such a long period of time. Anng needed to reflect on what the world required of him now as well as master fire bending and begin to retrieve the personality he had once had. Now he was 19, and a real man. His muscles were bigger, but his tattoos still shone, as bright as ever. He wore the same outfit, but perhaps it was a little bigger. He still felt like the childish 12-year-old boy who had left, but he somehow felt more mature and more ready to the face the world ahead. He was ready to see all his friends and help re build the world, along with Zuko. But what was he most ready to see?

Katara.

Anng's heart had been shattered when he had to leave Katara. Anng loved her, he truly did. But what was more important was that Anng find himself, before looking for love.

He knew, however, that she would forgive the most quickly, and she would be the one to hug him hard. He knew he could always count on Katara.

Anng had been isolated for seven long years, out in the country. He had heard no news and seen no people, as he had left MoMo in Katara's care and Appa in Sokka's. Anng was not sure whom he would find in Ba Seng Sei, but he knew that there had to be some answers. He would check the library, because it stored a file on every person in its walls, wether they be a resident or a visitor.

The little house beside the huge walls still made him curious and as he approached it, Anng blew out the fire.

The roof was covered in green tiles but the walls made of a thick mud, impenetrable by any storm, but knocked over by any earth bender.

He stopped outside it and stared it for a while, wondering what it's existence was. Suddenly, the door smashed open. It crumpled underneath the earth bender's hand as a grin spread across a familiar friend's face.

"TWINKLETOES!" Cried Toph, running forward and scooping him into a hard, stubborn hug.

"Toph? Is that really you?" He asked, looking down at the still tiny figure, her arms wrapped around his stomach.

Toph looked different. Her thick black hair was still in its bun, and she was still barefoot, but her arms were thicker and she looked tougher and more mature than she had before. Her huge, colourless eyes still swivelled uselessly around, but Anng didn't mind. Her skin looked like porcelain and had lost its earthy glow. He figured it was from spending time in the city. She was dressed in a green top, revealing a great amount of cleavage and a pair of tight shorts that shaped her thighs well. Toph had obviously been in bed when she had felt Anng coming.

She grinned up at him.

"Yep, twinkle toes, it's little old me"

He laughed and hugged her back before they broke apart.

"Where have you been Anng?"

He expected a how are you first, but Toph was always one to get straight to the point.

"I had…to go"

"Go where?"

"I needed to figure out who I was"

"Why?"

Anng was irritable after his long travel and Toph's pressing questions didn't really help to cheer his mood.

"I just had to. It was important. I needed to come to terms with everything that happened"

She crossed her arms and rested back against the wall of her home.

"It took you seven years to figure out who you were? Yeah, I believe that twinkle toes"

"It's true Toph. And I needed to master fire bending"

"You were supposed to learn that from Zuko"

"He was busy, ruling the fire nation"

Toph furrowed her brow.

"You were supposed to help him!"

"Look Toph, I left because I needed to be alone. I spent two years doing everything I wasn't supposed to be doing. Destroying things, ruining lives and changing people, sometimes for the worse. It was going against everything I had ever learnt from the monks. I was in a war, which was inside myself. I'm sorry Toph, I know I should not have left, but I had to"

Toph grunted. She beckoned with her hand, inviting him into her home.

"I have to go soon Toph, can't we stay here?"

She turned, anger slashing her features.

"You have to leave? After you just came? What has happened to you Anng?"

"No, I will be here in Ba Seng Sei. I just…I need to find Katara"

Toph smirked.

"She won't be happy to see you. If I were you, I would be leaving"

Anng was shocked.

"Why would she be angry?"

"I doubt she would be angry Twinkletoes. More upset. You shattered her heart, smashing it all over the floor. We could do nothing, though she left and looked for you. She spent a year looking for you. In the end, she gave up hope. As for me? I gave up hope the day you left"

"I'm sorry Toph"

"I know you are Anng. But things change. I am happy to see you, and I forgive you, but the others won't be so easy to push over. It wasn't my job to look after the city, you left it with them"

Anng rubbed his head, pulling off the straw hat in the process.

"Why are you here Toph?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I went back to see my parents. They were glad to see me, but I couldn't stay. I came here to train. I was fifteen when I left, and although I still see my family every year, at least once, I prefer to live on my own. In fact, I am a professor at the university"

"Really? Do you teach earth bending?"

She nodded.

"But you're so young!"

"Working with the avatar and defeating the fire lord has its perks"

Anng laughed.

"So, do you know where Katara and Sokka are?"

Toph gestured towards the city.

'It's the seventh anniversary of the fall of fire lord Ozai. Every anniversary, there is a big festival in Ba Seng Sei. Nearly every one comes, from all corners of the four nations. The accommodation in the city is over powered, but the royal and important members get to choose where they stay. From what I know, all of the gang are in there at the moment"

"Is the celebration over?"

"Yes, it is. It finished yesterday. Nearly everyone is gone by now. But Sokka and Suki came all the way from Kioshi Island, so they intend to stay a few days. I think Zuko is there too. Katara is definitely there. However I don't know where in the city they are staying. I don't go into the city"

"But you must, to get to the university"

She shook her head.

"They built a special arena just on the outside of the city, still connected by halls to the university. I teach my students there"

"Oh" Sighed Anng, disappointed. He hoped he wouldn't have to go to the library.

"So where is Zuko's uncle?" He asked.

"Back in the fire nation. While Zuko is away, Iroh stepped up to be the temporary fire lord"

"And is Mai stayed with Zuko?"

For a second, Toph looked extremely uncomfortable. She pondered on something for a moment before nodding her head.

"They…are staying together" She finally managed to get out, before rubbing her eyes.

"I am sorry to disturb you from your sleep Toph"  
>"It's ok Anng. Come visit any time. But be careful around them Anng. They were your best friends and they won't forgive you easily"<p>

Before Anng could reply, Toph walked back into her house and a makeshift earth slab took the door's place.

Anng turned away. What had happened in his absence? Everyone had grown, and it seemed like they had changed. His friends hated him and it seemed like his world had fallen apart. But Anng knew, that despite what Toph had said, Katara would forgive him.

He walked up the wall, and stared up at the giant swinging doors. There had to be an easier way in that having to open to giant slabs of rock. He was contemplating it and wether he would have to fly over it when a whistle to his right shocked him. A girl stood in a booth, arching out from the wall. Beside her stood a little, metal door.

Anng approached her, the hat covering his tattoos. She seemed bored and sleepy. No wonder, it was very late.

"Hello" She said in a repetitive bored voice "And welcome to Ba Seng Sei, one of the safest cities in the world"

Still the old routine? Anng shook his head slightly as she continued.

"To allow you into the city, I must first hear you recite your name, your place of origin and then I need to see your pass port and where you require to stay in the city. If you are simply visiting for an hour or two, say so"

Anng didn't like to give up his identity, partly because he wanted to be treated normally, and partly because he was scared of what they may say or do to him, seeing as Anng had deserted the world for a hundred and seven years, in the time that it needed him the most. But Anng didn't have a passport, so then he had no choice but to remove his hat. The girl gasped.

"Avatar Anng!" She bowed slightly, as much as the booth would allow her.

"My name is Avatar Anng, and I come from the southern air temple. I don't have a passport, I hope that's ok"

"Of course Avatar! Sorry to keep you waiting. Transportation by carriage will be waiting for you on the other side and will take you where ever you need to go"

"Thank you" He smiled and bowed before placing his hat back on his head and walking through the metal door. The thousands of houses meet his gaze and he smiled. He was happy, as at least, Ba Seng Sei had not changed. It still had a landscape of a thousand little green houses, popping up from the ground.

A carriage sat on his left, with a haggard looking driver reading a book. Anng cleared his throat. The man nearly jumped out of his seat, before turning around and looking at his customer.

He sniffed and looked Anng up and down.

"Where do ya need to go?"

"The Ba Seng Sei library please"

"Alright. Climb into the carriage. And be quick about it, I have a bunch of lords and ladies that need transport out of the city by eleven"

Anng climbed in the back seat, placing his staff beside him. It was nice to get out of the hot desert and into a soft, luxurious ride that led him through two circles of the city. The lower ring, looked far better than it once had. Though there was the odd man about that was looking for trouble, the houses looked cleaner and friendly, reminding Anng of how Judy had once said that same thing.

He was tired and tried to nap as the horses took him on a smooth trip through the rings. It seemed like had hardly closed his eyes when the man pounded on the door. Anng stretched and climbed out, looking at the huge library that met his gaze. The earth kingdom symbol dangled above his head and the sweeping walls looked down at him, offering knowledge of where his friends may be. He walked towards it's doors as the carriage clacked away. Anng surveyed the huge building that went deeper and deeper into the ground. It was packed with books, falling out their shelves almost. There had to be something about his friends in here.

A few university students seemed to be having a late night study session, while the rest of the library was barren. There was no one to greet Anng, so he walked through the halls, searching for the files on the residents of Ba Seng Sei. Finally he spotted the sign up ahead. Anng began to hasten his pace before a man stopped him. Unlike the other sleepy and angry guards Anng had encountered before hand, this one looked refreshed and proud, standing up straight in his earth nation uniform.

"I am sorry sir, but only generals and those with the stamp of approval may pass by this point"

"I am just looking for a file on a friend. Once that is done, I will be out of-"

"I am sorry sir, but no one is to go into this section of the library tonight. You may, however, look at your leisure in other parts of our library. I assure you, there will be something in which you are interested"

For the second time that night, Anng slipped off his hat and showed his tattoos to the solider. The solider gasped and lost his posture.

"Avatar Anng!" He whispered, bowing his head forwards.

"Hello" Smiled Anng.

"I am so sorry Avatar, to keep you waiting. Please, please, look at your leisure"

Anng felt that all the servants had been taught the same way here, as he walked into the room. It was large, and spilt up by shelves, towering over him. Anng felt that this would take a very long time…

Anng scribbled down the addresses on a piece of parchment as the clock struck twelve. He smiled before getting up and walking back to the door. The guard was back in his posture and did not look surprised when the Avatar emerged.

"Thank you for your services" Said Anng, bowing his head before walking briskly into the hall and out of the library. He had to hurry, as if he left it too late, they would not be awake.

The city was quiet and dark as Anng opened his staff and soared into the sky, over the thousands of green houses beneath him, and under the stars above him. He looked down every so often, to the piece of paper in his hand. Anng was excited, if not bursting with joy, on how close he was to seeing his friends. Finally, he spotted the street. It was the same street in which he had stayed in, when he come to Ba Seng Sei to warn the King about the eclipse. That all seemed so long ago now. Anng flew down to the start of the street and threw his staff onto his back.

"Number four, number four" He muttered to himself, spotting the house he was looking for in front of him. The house was slightly smaller than the one they had once stayed in, but still pretty. The green tiled roof was half blocked by a large cherry tree sloping over half the house. The grass sprung from the ground as Anng walked up to the house and peered in the window.

It was nicely furnished and coated with luxurious items, but still had an old and musty feeling to it. Sokka and Suki must have collected a lot of publicity after helping him defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Otherwise, they could not have afforded such a fancy home. The smell of jasmine wafted in and out of his nose as he stepped onto the porch.

Anng's heart pounded as he knocked on the door. He was about to see his best friend, and he knew that he would have to get down on his knees for forgiveness.

There was no answer for a second and he was about to knock again when he heard a muffled sound through the thin wall. He pressed his ear against, but he could only make out a mix of grumblings and mumblings. Finally, he heard the squeak of a mattress and footsteps on wood. Finally, Suki emerged from the bedroom and looked out the window.

She had grown up a lot. Too much in the time that Anng had been away. Her brown hair was still the same, if not a tad shorter, and her figure was thinner, as was her face. Her eyes could not see out and Anng could see she was struggling to figure out who was peering through the window. Suki finally pulled her tight nightgown down and got up the courage to open the door. A lock clicked and it swung open.

In the moonlight, Suki seemed more mature and older than she had ever seemed. But the softness still lingered in her face and the kindness in her eyes.

Her brow furrowed for a second before her eyes popped and she gasped.

"Anng?" She whispered, looking him up and down, willing her eyes to tell her wrong.

"Hi Suki" Said Anng, a broad grin on his face. He was so happy to see his friend again.

"Anng…What are you doing here?" She asked, still shell shocked.

"I have returned, to see my friends again. I am so sorry I left Suki, but I give you an avatar promise that I will not-"

"An Avatar promise?" Asked Suki, her voice harsh and cold as stone. Anng had never seen her like this.

"Yes"

"I stopped believing the avatar could do right long ago Anng. You left us, just when we needed you the most. You tore our group apart. Sokka is still not the same man he used to be. All because of you. Why did you leave us Anng?"

Sokka being upset shocked Anng. Sokka was always the comedian, Boomerang guy, Ponytail man or Sokka of the Water Tribe. He was never upset. He couldn't believe it.

"I had to find myself Suki. But I am here now and I am willing to help-"

"Anng!" Said Suki Sharply, her face shadowed by Greif "Get this into your head. You left the world too long. It's built itself. It's a good world, it could have been great, but it's only good. You left us anng, and for that it will be hard to forgive. Don't come back here Anng. If Sokka can't stand to look at your face, I cannot forgive you. I am sorry Anng, but the biggest mistake you ever made was leaving us behind"

Before Anng could utter another word, she slammed the hard wooden door in his face.

He watched as Suki walked back to the bedroom. He listened through the wall. There was another creak, and now the talking was slightly louder between Suki and Sokka. He could just make it out.

"Who was it?"

There was a pause.

"It was nobody. It doesn't matter Sokka, go back to sleep"

"Anyone who knocks on the door at night is important Suki. Who was it?"

Another greater pause before Suki finally uttered her reply.

"Anng. It was the avatar"

Sokka gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Your right Suki, it was nobody"

And then? There was silence.

Anng's heart slammed against his rib cage. What had he done? Deserted his friends and lost them. Anng felt like slamming his fist into the wall and crying, all at the same time. How could he have done this? He had hurt two of the people that were closest to him. No wonder they had not forgiven him. He was an idiot, a traitor and a bad friend.

A single tear fell down the Avatar's cheek as his hat fell back. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed, shaking as he did so.

A single thought popped into his head.

Katara.

Katara would be pleased to see him. She would smile and talk the others into forgiving him. Then things would go back to the way they were. He had planned to go see Zuko first, but there was no address underneath the firelords name, so Katara was his only choice. It was anng's mistake and he needed to fix it.

Anng dried his tears and hurried down the street, searching desperately for the house he longed to see. Finally, it came into his view.

The quality of the house surprised him. It was grand, huge and fancy, as well as welcoming. Anng wondered in his mind as he hurried up to the door why Katara got special treatment over her brother? But there was no time to think about it. Anng breathed, using a technique the monks had taught him. He was about to see his lover, he needed to calm down. But as Anng knocked on the door, he had never felt more like a twelve year old.

Because a deep blanket of clouds covered the moonlight, it was impossible to see inside the house. He could only wait. A shadow moved inside the dark house and there was a click, like a door being unlocked. And then, it swung open.

And there stood Katara.

He was still taken back by her beauty; by the way her skin was soft like velvet, but covered in a tanned skin, stretching over her bones. The way her eyes, blue as water and shaped as orbs, reflected the moonlight perfectly. Her lips, thin but full, smiled as she laughed the sound bubbling from her throat. Her soft brown hair dangling by her hips, and her hair…loopies, still dangling beside her ears. Although she wore a fire nation dressing down, you could still see the glimmer of her mother's necklace, bouncing against her pulse. The dressing gown she was wearing, seemed far too big and made her look fatter than she was, but she still looked stunning, underneath the moonlight.

Katara still hadn't looked up and Anng was pleased. It gave him a simple split second, to appreciate how she had not changed.

"Look" She huffed, slowly looking up "I appreciate you coming here to sell me things, but it's really late and I…"

Her eyes widened as she stared. Her mouth fell open her arms fell from their crossed position to her sides.

"Anng?" She whispered.

"Katara" He smiled, feeling so relieved. Hurt struck him like a thousand knives as she slapped him, hard across the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed, her face red and the peaceful look in her eyes, now on fire.

"Katara, I came back. I'm sorry I ever left Katara. I know I shouldn't have"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULDN"T HAVE! I loved you Anng, I loved you! AND YOU LEFT ME! WITH A NOTE! A NOTE" Her shriek was so loud, it could have woken the whole of Ba Seng Sei.

"How could you do that Anng? Leave us to rebuild a world, leave me to wallow in my own pain? I searched for you, I looked and every time I came up short. Every time my heart was broken again and again. And now you dare come back here! HOW DARE YOU ANNG?"

"KATARA!" He yelled, pleading as he fell to his knees. She looked down on him, tears racing down her face.

"DON'T UTTER MY NAME! You hurt me all too much Anng. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I want your forgiveness Katara. Please, I know I made mistakes, but I needed to master fire bending and I needed to figure out what I wanted"

"FIREBENDING? For god sakes Anng! Zuko was there to teach you all the way, and now you think you can waltz back in here and propose your love for me? Ha, Anng. That is funny. If I had some water, I would hurt you Anng, I really would"

She shuddered and stepped back into the living room, shaking and crying. A ring glistened on her finger.

"Wh-" He began to ask, but someone interrupted him.

"Katara?" A voice called "Baby, are you ok?"

Katara sobbed harder.

"No"

There was a jumping sound and then hurried footstep. Anng never expected for Zuko to emerge around the corner.

Bare chested, with red shorts dangling on his legs; he looked older and more…buff than ever before. His scar was still there, and his hair was still the same length, but he had changed. More than anyone else, he had changed.

He did not notice Anng as he ran down the step and to her aid. She slumped into him and he held her, looking down at her face with confusion and worry.

"Katara? Honey, what's wrong? Who was at the door"

Katara pointed one shaking finger at Anng, aghast and taken back by the scene unfolding before him. Zuko looked up, and his eyes narrowed.

"You" He snarled, letting go of Katara and walking forward, the same anger that Anng had seen a thousand times before, lighting up his eyes.

"How dare you?" He asked, sparks flashing from his fingertips "Come back here and hurt her? Hurt us? You have no business here"

"Zuko, I just want to be forgiven!" Pleaded Anng "I never meant to hurt you"

"Well you did, didn't you!" He growled and lunged for Anng, but he was pulled back sharply by Katara. She caught onto his arm.

"Please don't Zuko. He's…He's not worth it. Calm down"

Zuko looked down at Katara before sighing and looking back at Anng. It surprised Anng that she managed to calm him down. But the real question was why did she have to?

Zuko and Katara. A couple…married from what it looked like. They were in love. Anng could not think of a thing worse. He had come too late, and lost his true love.

Katara looked at Anng and shook her head.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation" She whispered, leaning her head against Zuko's shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Can't we do this tomorrow Katara? If you get too upset you might-"

"Might not be able to sleep!" Cried Katara, finishing the sentence in a rush. "I am fine Zuko, you can't protect me forever"

She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek and stroked his scar. Zuko sighed.

"Alright fine. Come in Avatar Anng"

Anng shook as he walked into the room and sat down on a pile of cushions in front of a table. Zuko and Katara sat opposite him.

"Katara. Give it to me, straight. No excuses, no nothing. Tell me…please"

Katara breathed deeply before looking out the window.

"Well…" She began

_Zuko shuffled the papers on his desk and looked out the window of the palace. Being fire lord had its perks, but he hated all the work. His uncle was away too, so there was no one to ask for help. He sighed and stretched._

_Zuko was lonely. He hadn't talked to anyone in days. Apart from the odd servant, he was alone. Mai had left him quickly, after the war was over. He realised, as did she, that if there was no danger in their relationship, he didn't love her._

_So Mai had left, but Zuko was not sad. He regretted it, but he wasn't sad. He didn't love her, and her lack of emotion was not missed. But he was lonely. He had not received a letter from any friend in weeks and could not help but wonder if they had forgotten all about him._

_He looked out the window again and watched the city move beneath him. He would have liked to dress up as a different person, and walk among the fire nation, breathing the harsh smells and listening to the chattering off the merchants. But the servants would notice his absence and he did not have enough clothes or materials to make a good disguise. If Sokka were here, we would have made on out of thin air. But Sokka wasn't here._

_Zuko decided he had done enough for the day and walked from the room. His hair was still to grow back after it's last cut, so he left it loose. His robes dragged on the ground as he walked down the hall to his own room. He was in no mood to sit in the gardens, even though they usually made him feel better._

_No, instead Zuko sat on the bed in his room and stared at the roof, letting self-pity over flow him. A year had passed since his father and sister had been imprisoned and yet, he had only seen them once. He was debating visiting them when there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it, in one swift motion._

_A servant, stood in front of the door, wringing her hands nervously in front of the tempered prince. But he was in no mood to be angry…just lonely._

_"Fire lord Zuko?"_

_"Yes? He said_

_"There is a guest here to see you. She is waiting in the foyer"_

_"Thank you" He nodded towards the maid as she scurried away._

_A female guest? Who ever would it be?_

_Zuko walked through the palace and down the steps in to the huge foyer._

_He was glad to see Katara._

_"Katara" He smiled at her and walked up to her._

_She nodded and then bit her lip, before hugging Zuko Sharply. She seemed terribly upset, though Zuko did not have to ask why._

_"You did not find Anng?"_

_She shook her head, stepping back. But one tear did manage to slide._

_He leant across and rubbed her shoulder._

_"Come up to the garden Katara" He leaned across and pointed at the maid "Take Katara's bags up to the spare room"_

_The maid bowed before lugging the small bag through a door. Zuko wrapped a comforting hand around Katara and led her up the stairs. They passed through the halls, not saying a thing, before they reached the garden. They sat underneath the tree together, admiring the pond that glistened underneath the twilight._

_Finally Zuko spoke._

_"Would you like to stay here Katara? I often get lonely and I am sure we could find a use for you. Healers are always needed"_

_"Thank you Zuko. I would like to stay here"_

_Zuko was glad that she had finally given up her search for the avatar, just like he had been forced to do, a long time ago._

_The two sat at the dinner table. Katara stirred her soup and laughed at a joke Zuko had just made. He smiled at her across the table, glad to see her laugh._

_"You know Zuko" She said "It's been a lovely few months here with you. I appreciate you letting me stay"_

_"Your not leaving are you?" Asked Zuko, looking up sharply._

_"I have to Zuko. I am no use to you here"_

_"But you are katara! You are a great healer, you cannot leave! Where will you go?"_

_"I don't know, Zuko. I appreciate what you have done for me, but it's all too much. I need to do something with my life. I am doing nothing here"_

_"Don't tell me you still love him do you?"_

_"NO! Zuko, why do you jump to that? I just don't see a life for me here anymore"_

_She stood up and leaned across to kiss him on the cheek._

_"I'm sorry Zuko" She turned and Zuko jumped up._

_"BUT KATARA!" He yelled as she reached the door and turned._

_Zuko's heart hammered and his breath caught on the words._

_"Katara…I love you"_

_Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara, who was sleeping beside him. Her hair tickled him in the face as he edged closer and nuzzled into her neck._

_"Mmmm" She mumbled sleepily. Zuko grinned._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"_

_"It's alright" She said softly, turning around and kissing him on the lips._

_Zuko really did love her. Their different elements caused their different opinions to clash, which he loved. Though Zuko was broody and sulky, he always felt happy when Katara was around. She seemed to light up the room and make everything good again. She was his sunshine._

_She sleepily pulled herself into his chest and cuddled him for a while. Zuko watched the window and the way the glass glistened with frost._

_"It's so cold out there" He mumbled._

_"It's cuddling weather Zuko"_

_Zuko laughed and kissed her hair._

_"Your so beautiful"_

_She looked up, sleep and confusion playing on her face. He laughed at the cute expression._

_"What? I don't understand. Too late, let's go back to snuggling"_

_He could not help but laugh and laugh at the sleepy comment._

_"Oh shut up" She giggled and kissed his arm before resting back on the pillow._

_"Katara" He whispered._

_"Yes?"_

_"I think we should get married"_

_She looked up, shocked._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah"_

_She smiled at him and kissed him, long and hard._

_"So Do I"_

_"I can't believe it!"_

_Zuko grinned at her before resting his head on her stomach and listening._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course I'm sure"_

_He kissed her stomach before smiling at her and listening again. She played with his hair while he listened._

_"I'm really happy Katara. Really…really happy"_

Anng looked at them. Katara un did her dressing gown to reveal a swollen stomach hidden beneath it. He watched carefully as Zuko smiled down at the bump before looking back at him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Avatar Anng"

"What other way was I to find out?"

He stood and stared at the two. They stood up as well.

"I'm sorry Anng, but you are no longer welcome here. Come on Katara, let's go back to bed. The baby is in danger from all that yelling.

She rubbed her stomach for a second and stared down at it before turning to Zuko.

"I'll see you in just a second ok?"

He nodded before walking back into the bedroom. Anng stood in the doorway, watching her.

"I'm sorry Anng"

"I'm sorry Katara. I should have never left you, for then there was a chance that we could have been together. If I had never left…would you have stayed with me?"

She thought about it before shaking her head.

"He brings out the best in me Anng. I love him. He has made me feel alive again. He's not my rebound, he's my whole heart"

Anng nodded in defeat. He turned and looked at the sky, opening his staff.

"Anng…I'm sorry. I really do love you"

He turned at the words.

"As do I Katara, as do I"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I know, most of my stories end in this sort of pick your own finish way, but I like the reader to go away and think about the story they have just read.<strong>

**So please review and thanks so much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me. **


End file.
